Relationship?
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Garnet has to help a little couple in Beach City.
It it was such a beautiful day outside. Steven and Peridot just wanted to sit on the beach and enjoy the glorious sunset. It was such a peaceful time of the day with the seagulls trying and the waves softly rolling.

Steven looked over a Peridot for a second. She had closed her eyes and was slowly breathing in the sweet summer air.

"It's very beautiful isn't it?" Peridot asked barely moving.

"Yes you are," Steven said as he stared dreamily at Peridot.

Peridot turned her head towards Steven showing she was blush ping a little. "What was that, Steven?" Peridot asked.

Steven began to sweat as he realized the slip of his tongue. "Uh, uh, uh, yes it is. The sunset. It's very beautiful," Steven stuttered.

"Steven, are you feeling alright?" Peridot asked. "You've been acting strange all day."

"Yeah. I, I, I, I'm fine," Steven stuttered. "You're so pretty."

"What?" Peridot asked.

"Great!" Steven exclaimed.

"Huh?" Peridot asked more confused than ever.

"Your pretty great," Steven said as calmly as he could.

"Okay?" Peridot said still not convinced.

"Peridot?" Steven asked very lightly.

"Yes, Steven?" Peridot asked almost nervously.

"You really are one of my best friends. I feel like you are more than just a friend. I feel like you are part of my family." Steven calmly said.

"Steven?" Peridot asked.

"Yes?" Steven asked hoping he had not slipped up again.

"Why are your cheeks turning pink?" Peridot asked. "Are you… what do they call it? Sick?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Steven defended. "You just really are one of my best friends, Peridot. I don't think I've been closer to any other people or things than I am with you."

Meanwhile, Garnet noticed that Peridot and Steven had been gone for a while, so she went to see if they were okay. When she heard their little conversation, she hid behind a boulder and listened in on the conversation.

"So you think I'm your sister?" Peridot asked still mighty confused.

"No! No, no, no," Steven exclaimed. "I just feel so close to you that you seem like a close cousin or sister to me. I don't really think you're my sister, it's just that I feel that way because of the relationship we have."

"Realtionship?" Peridot asked nearly surprised.

"No! Not like that!" Steven cried. "More like a strong friendship."

As Steven and Peridot continued to have their awkward conversation, Ruby and Sapphire had a small talk of their own. "What do you think? Should we give him some advice?" Ruby asked through Garnet's mouth.

"I can see the path of fate, and if we don't help him, he's just going to keep embarrassing himself," Sapphire chuckled using Garnet's mouth as well.

Once Ruby and Sapphire were done talking Garnet headed for Steven and Peridot.

"No. I like you as a friend, I like you, not like you like you," Steven tried to explain.

"You are really starting to confuse me," Peridot said more lost than ever.

"And what are you two up to?" Garnet asked appearing behind them.

"Garnet! We were just talking," Steven tried to explain.

"Well, Steven, I need to talk to you about something important. I think we should talk alone though. We'll be right back, Peridot," Garnet said leading Steven to the barn.

Once Steven and Garnet were out of sight, Peridot wondered out loud, "Why are all the gems acting weird today?"

Once Steven and Garnet were in the barn, Steven sat on some hey and Garnet leaned against the wall. "Steven, both Ruby and Sapphire can tell that you have strong emotions towards Peridot," Garnet stated.

"What?! No! Nah. Peridot? No. No way. She's just a friend. She's like a sister, " Stevrn tried to explain.

"Steven, you don't have to hide it from me. I can tell that you've had it bad for her ever since we caught her, and you were already nice to her before she was captured," Garnet stated.

"What? No," Steven defended.

"Steven, I can tell you've been trying to get closer to her, but you don't know how," Garnet said.

"What? No,"Steven used for defense.

"It's true, and you can't deny it," Garnet said almost sternly. "If you want to impress her, go and fo it in your own Steven-y way."

"I know what you mean!" Steven exclaimed and started running back to the beach. "Thanks, Garnet!" Steven yelled back waving.

"Our boy is growing up," Garnet said as a single tear if joy fell down her cheek.


End file.
